marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Namorita Prentiss (Earth-616)
Rebirth When Nova and Darkhawk are pulled into a magical construction of The Sphinx, the duo are surprised when they encounter Namorita from a time before her Kymaera transformation. This Namorita is still in love with Richard who is momentarily taken back, then overjoyed to have her in his arms again. After defeating the Sphinx, in which everyone started to return to their time frames, Nova refuses to let Namorita die again. The two leap at one another before they are to be returned to their proper times. A side effect of this is that Namorita is pulled into the present (with no ill effects happening to the past or present). Thanos Imperative Namorita stays with Rich until she is abducted by the Revengers, alternate universe versions of the Avengers from the Cancerverse on the opposite side of the fault. The Revengers are searching for an anomaly and suspect her of being it. However she is revealed to only be a chrono anomaly and not the being they are searching for. Namorita warns Mar-Vell, the Avatar of Life in the Cancerverse, that her boyfriend will be coming for her. Richard does and manages to rescue all of the prisoners. Richard is presumed dead when the fault closes leaving a heart broken Namorita. | Powers = Current Powers *'Human/Atlantean Physiology:' Namorita's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Namorita's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant she could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita was superhumanly strong. While Namorita was immersed in water she was capable of lifting 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce her strength to 33% or lower). *'Superhuman Speed:' Namorita could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed was greatest, however, while swimming. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namorita's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Namorita's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declined the longer she was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where she only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namorita's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namorita's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namorita's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure her. *'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Namorita's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Namorita's accelerated healing was at its peak while she was immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans aged much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namorita could also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices (whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes). *'Flight:' Namorita also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles, by which she seemed to fly. As these tiny wings were insufficient to keep her aloft it was theorized that her flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" her flight. *'Mental Detection': Namorita could sense when her cousin, Namor, was in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. Former Powers *'Offensive Secretion:' Namorita could secrete corrosive acid or paralyzing toxin from her hands. *'Octopoid Camouflage:' Namorita had the ability to change her skin color as camouflage (the effect was so convincing it seemed as though she could actually turn invisible). | Abilities = Trained in Atlantean combat methods and fluent in English, Atlantean, and Lemurian languages. | Strength = Class 75; Namorita can lift up to 75 tons when well hydrated. | Equipment = * Atlantean Armor: Namorita occasionally uses Atlantean armor. * Communication Earring: Namorita formerly wore a magic buccaneer earring that she could used to contact Namor (who wore an identical version). | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * When Atlantis needed to be rebuilt, most of the funding came out of Nita's pocket, and she was later forced to borrow money from her cousin Namor in order to keep the Warriors afloat. * Nita's second series redesign ("I got tired of looking like a walking swimsuit model") was on "Blackwell's Worst-Dressed List" (What does he know?) | Links = }} Category:Clones Category:New Warriors members Category:Flight Category:Acid Generation Category:Paralysis Category:Camouflage Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Gruesome Deaths Category:Hybrids Category:Killed by Nitro